The Tablet of Marshall
Availability After the first activation of the Remnant-locating device during the story. This occurs at Athlum Castle after visiting Elysion after the events in Fornstrand. Speak to Marina's Messenger in the Warrior's Honor pub to activate the quest. Quest Details Your mother asks you to accompany her to Numor Mine to collect the Tablet. You will be dumped in Numor Mine with no indication of where in this huge area you need to go. Take the crank lift at [[:File:Numor_mine_great_tunnel_grid.png|'C-12/D-12']] and head to the lift at the furthest North East corner of the Great Tunnel from there. The lift there will take you to the Undeveloped Zone. At the far end of the Zone you will see your mother waiting by a sealed door. Talk to her to initiate the boss battle. You will now have to fight Namul Niram again, and this time no one will be giving any unexpected help. After this quest is finished you can use the Tablet of Marshall to get 5 other Remnants. * Rubber Soul: Dillmoor * Schiavona: Blackdale - The Cuspate Post * Liafort: The Ivory Peaks (once you complete When the Rose Blooms, where you met Violet) * Flâchonelle: Ruins of Robela Castle - Underground Tier (once you complete Kate and Rhagoh, where you met Kate) * Dead Heart: Darken Forest - Abyssal Forest (you should not get this before completing Hearts) Reward * Tablet * Namul Niram (Talisman) * Emmy can now summon Namul Niram! Dialogue Gossip Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "Dr. Sykes has been seen going in and out of the castle a lot lately. Guess there's been a breakthrough? ...That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "Dr. John Sykes... He's definitely got the brains, but somehow he's got this rugged charm that's irresistible... Eh, Marina Sykes? Who's that?" Baaluk : Lively Old Man: "Those famous Doctors Sykes have been seen going in and out of Athlum Castle lately. People're wondering if there's been some sort of discovery. ...That's the scuttlebutt, anyhoo!" : Bartender: "Izzat so. And?" : Lively Old Man: "I bet it's some sort of discovery that will change the world forever! I can feel it in my bones! Gahahahaha!" Balterossa : Bartender's Daughter: "Dr. Sykes has been seen going in and out of Athlum Castle often lately. Maybe they've made some sort of discovery? That's the latest news, Daddy." : Bartender: "Oh, a new discovery from the famed scientist... intriguing. Beloved daughter, shall we take a trip to Athlum to see what the fuss is about?" : Bartender's Daughter: "A-alright..." Celapaleis : Gossipy Girl: Dr. Sykes has been seen going in and out of Athlum Castle lately. Maybe there's been some new discovery! That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "I heard that their son was staying at Athlum Castle." : Gossipy Girl: Oh, guess he volunteered for the army, huh. Elysion : Mysterious Part-Timer: "It seems Dr. Sykes has been seen making frequent trips to Athlum Castle lately. Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "Dr. Sykes? I used to work under her." : Mysterious Part-Timer: "...You worked for the Academy?" Ghor : Mercenary With a Past: "Dr. Sykes has been seen making frequent trips to Athlum Castle lately, sir! Sir! What do you think of this?" : Bartender: "It must be tough being famous. You can't do anything without people talking about you behind your back."' '''Melphina' : Noob Qsiti: Dr. Sykes is making frequent trips to Athlum Castle lately. What's that about?" : Bartender: "Don't you know? She's got a lot of knowledge when it comes to Remnants. She's probably doing some research." : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" Nagapur : Trendy Girl: "Dr. Sykes has been seen making frequent trips to Athlum Castle. Maybe she's made some kind of new discovery! Isn't that exciting? " : Bartender: "A fool chooses to believe he has talent as a means of survival." : Trendy Girl: "Most geniuses do seem to be pretty looney." Royotia : Passionate Miner: "Those Sykes scientists have been seen going in and out of Athlum Castle a lot lately. Guess they discovered somethin' new? An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph... harumph! Doctor Marina Sykes...obviously she is my fan! ...At least, it'd be pretty impressive if so." : Passionate Miner: "Impossible!" : Marina's Messenger: "Sir Rush, Dr. Marina is waiting for you in Athlum Castle. It seemed urgent..." :: Rush: "Ehh, she can wait." :: Marina's Messenger: "Understood. If you change your mind, please inform me." : or: :: Rush: "Guess I'd better go." :: Marina's Messenger: "Then, please come this way." And with that, you head over to Athlum Castle... : Marina: "Oh, there you are, Rush. Do you have a moment? As you know, your Marquis friend has been ordered by the Duke of Ghor to gather Remnants from around the world. Now, it's a bit forward of me, but I've been thinking about how you can do this. and I've hit upon a good idea. You can use the tablet of Marshall. With it, you can change unbound Remnants to talismans, and take them with you. If the Remnants are in our possession, it means the Conqueror can't get his hands on them, correct? Either way, the first matter of business is to retrieve the tablet. It should still be in Marshallton. Rush, you'll come with me to get it, right?" :: Rush: "Um, I'm kinda busy right now..." :: Marina: "Alright, Rush. I'll wait here, so let me know when you finish up, okay?" : or: :: Rush: "No prob, Mom." :: Marina: "Thank you, honey. Let's head to Marshallton." If approaching her a second time... : Marina: "Rush, have you gotten you things together? We've got to go to Marshallton and pick up the tablet." :: Rush: "Just one more minute." :: Marina: "Alright... Remember, we don't have all day, so don't dawdle." : or: :: Rush: "Yup! Let's head out." :: Marina: "Good, then let's go. You remember how to get there, right?" If you accepted the quest then suspended it... : Marina: "Rush, did you get lost? The tablet's in Marshallton. Should I show you how to get there this time?" :: Rush: "Wait, I forgot something." :: Marina: "Alright... Remember, we don't have all day, so don't dawdle." : or: :: Rush: "No, no, I got it." :: Marina: "Good. Let's go." When you're finally heading into Numor Mine... : Marina: "You're here! Are you ready for me to open the doors?" :: Rush: "I need a second." :: Marina: "Alright, but we have to do this quickly." : or: :: Rush: "Sure am!" :" Marina: "That's what I like to hear." After Marina opens the doors... : Marina: "These are the guardians of Marshallton: Namul Sin and Niram Sin. They continue to protect the tablet held in this town, as they have for generations. In other words, we'll have to defeat them if we're to take the tablet. Rather, you will. I can't interfere this time. This is something you have to do yourself, Rush. Go, Rush. Face this challenge with honor... Show me the young man you've become." And with that, we fight the Remnant. : Marina: "With this tablet, you may change a Remnant to a talisman, just as you have now. Of course, you can only use the tablet on a Blank Remnant—one that's unbound. I really didn't want to take the tablet from this place... But with things as they are, there's no other choice. Rush... The future of the world's Remnants—maybe of the whole world—could come down to you and your actions. I'll be praying for your success. ...Despite that heavy speech, don't overdo it, alright? Just...be sure to come back to me in one piece, understood?" Quest Log # So, to grab Blank Remnants like the Chairman says we have to, we're gonna need some tablet thing. Luckily, Mom says there's one in Marshallton. # I kicked the combined asses of Namul Sin and Niram Sin and got myself a tablet. Haha! Now I can get my hands of lots of cool Remnants! Category:Quests